Researcher
by Fukuro-Mind
Summary: Series of drabbles in which Kei struggles with his new "researcher" job. Has spoilers for FF4, so be careful.
1. New Job

_**A/N: A series of drabbles (is that correct?) I will be uploading whenever I have ideas or feel encouraged. Hopefully this one won't be forgotten like the others.**_

* * *

In the Amakura household, you would expect to find three people:

The first one to mention would be Mio Amakura, the youngest of the Amakura twins. She is a nice and active girl but she can get pretty angry at times so it is wise not to anger her. Especially by making her elder sister cry.

The second one to mention is Mayu Amakura, the elder of the Amakura twins. She is a nice and gentle girl but can get really sensitive at times. It would also be wise not to make her cry as making her upset is basically saying, "Oh hi Mio, can you beat me up?".

The third and final one is Kei Amakura, the young uncle of the twins. He is pretty much their caretaker while their mom is in the hospital so without him, Mio and Mayu would pretty much be screwed. Kei, however, is pretty much screwing himself up as he heads over to his job….

* * *

"Laid off?!" Mr. Takamine, I can't get laid off!!" the young man exclaimed, slamming a fist at his boss's desk. "I have two mouths to feed while their mom is at the hospital!"

The elderly man sighed and leaned back in his chair, looking away from his former employer. "I am sorry Kei, but I have to lay someone off and I chose the one who hasn't been doing their work, which is you."

"What?! How about Mafuyu?! He hasn't been at work for the last four games!"

"I am his mentor, I cannot fire him."

"Koji?!"

"Well, I need an editor."

"Tomoe?!!"

"Which one?"

"The one from the first game, not the fourth."

"Oh her….well.."

There was silence between the two.

Mr. Takamine shook his head and gave a box full of things to Kei. " Well, I am sorry Kei. I give you my best wishes at finding another job."

Kei, showing a disappointed look, grabbed the box and soon headed for the door when suddenly….

"Wait Kei! There is something you could do to keep your job!"

Nearly dropping his box full of things, Kei turned and ran back to Mr. Takamine's desk. "Are you really serious?!" He exclaimed with relief. "Mr. Takamine, I will be the happiest man on Earth!"

Suddenly, a voice is heard next door. "Hey, Mr. Akamin or whatever your name is, answer the poor guy's question and go get a room with him! Make sure it isn't like the ones downtown!!"

"……"

"…….."

"Who was that?

"I don't know, probably some random guy the author put in—anyway! Yes, I have something available for you."

Kei grinned with glee. "What? I'll do anything! Give it to me hard!"

Suddenly, there was a wolf's whistle.

"I need you…." The elderly looking man took out a piece of paper and gave it to Kei. "….to be my researcher."

Kei gave a confused look. "Huh?" He looked at the piece of paper given to him. "Minakami ChildCare Center….what is this? Are you some sort of child predator?"

Mr. Takamine blinked and cleared his throat a little. "No, no, no, I'm already engaged—anyway, that is not the point." He then took out a magazine with a photo of a woman in a red kimono doing some kind of crabwalk on it. "You see, I decided to quit my life as a novelist to being a…magazine creator that creates magazines with crazy stuff about those spirits," he pointed at the lady of the cover, "like this one right here."

"….Where do I come in?"

Mr. Takamine chuckled, "I noticed your role and your "hiding skills in the third game" and I need a man with those kind of skills to help me gather information so I say, what the heck?"

" So basically, I'm paparazzi?"

"The term in your case is paparazzo as it is singular, Mr. Amakura."

"Well, screw it then! I won't be paparazzi just to keep working under you!" Kei turned and walked back to the door once again. "I bid you, good day!"

Mr. Takamine sighed, "Ok then. I just hope you are able to find a job…."

Kei turned the knob…

"…and not resort to lower forms of getting money such as maid service….prostitution—"

"Mr. Takamine, I say I am glad to work under you." Kei said, suddenly appearing in front of Mr. Takamine, his hand motioning for a handshake.

Takamine chuckled a bit and shook Kei's hand, "And I am glad to have someone like you working for me."

* * *

_**A/N: Hopefully you liked it....tell me how it is through reviews. If you have ideas, suggest them to me **_


	2. Minakami ChildCare Center

_**A/N: Wow, I actually updated. Five points for me, yay.**_

_**

* * *

**_"Uncle, you're joking right?"

Mio was standing before her uncle in the kitchen, obviously shocked at he had just said.

"If I was joking, then you two would only have yourselves then," he replied, drinking his coffee.

"Aw Hell no!"

Mayu rolled her eyes and continued to wash the dishes that were left in the sink earlier. "Mio, you should at least be grateful he still has his job."

"Its not a job, its….its…"

" He's doing research on other spirits." Nozzle was turned off. "It's not like paparazzi."

"It is so like paparazzi!"

"It's not like he's taking pictures of celebrities"

"Yes it is!"

"I don't see how."

"You are so stupid, Mayu!"

"You two, stop arguing!" Not wanting to hear more, Kei slammed his cup on the table, scaring the arguing sisters. He then got up. "Listen, I'll be home around at 5, so don't fight alright?"

"We won't. We love each other, right Mayu?"

Mayu looked at Mio.

Kei rolled his eyes. "Alright but if anything happens, call my cell. I'll be at Minakami ChildCare Center."

"Oh! I forgot!" Mayu exclaimed, "you should bring extra underwear."

"Why?"

"The children there are monsters."

**Minakami Childcare Center: Office  
**

"Hello, I would like to work here?" Kei asked, holding his backpack.

In front of him were a desk and a woman in a tight nurse's outfit. She had her back turned so Kei didn't know what her face looks like. However, just looking at her back, he could see she had nice short hair, a good figure and nice legs.

Kei was pleased.

"Hm? Oh you wish to work here?" She had a nice voice. Kei was more pleased.

"Um, yes. I need a few bucks and-"

The woman chuckled. "I don't need the story. You could work here. However…." The woman turned, giving the chance for Kei to see her face……

It turned Kei way off.

Her eyes were completely black and there were what seemed to be bruises around her blue-tinted face.

Kei was horrified. She seems to have a nice rack though.

"…I need her to sign these papers," she continued.

Kei kept looking at her.

"Hm? Oh, my face!" She smiled. "Don't worry about it. One of the children here thought it was a good idea to drag me to a room and beat me with a pair of scissors. Silly no?"

Kei faked a smile. " Uh….yes it is…" He started to sign the papers. "What is your name?"

"Fuyuko. I'm guessing you are Kei?"

"Why yes I am. How did you find out?"

"Mayu kept talking about you while she was working here. He said something about you peeking at-"

Kei quickly handed Fuyuko the papers. "I'm done!"

Fuyuko smiled. "Great! You could start today! What you can do around here is just entertain the children for a bit until they are picked up. Do you think you handle the children?"

"Think? I know I can! I ain't scared of little kids!"

Fuyuko "rolled" her black eyes. "Whatever."

**Minakami Childcare Center: Doll Room**

Kei took a notebook out of his backpack and started looking around for any children.

"Let's see. Mr. Takamine wanted me to take notes on the children's behavior here in this center…." He continued to look around. "I don't see any kids…."

Suddenly, there was a girl's childish laugh.

The grown man got scared. "Is anyone here?"

The laugh kept going.

"I'm serious!!"

It just kept going….

"You will get in trouble!"

….and going….

"Young lady, get over here now!"

…until a little girl fell on Kei.

"Hi….." the little girl said in a creepy way, very close to Kei's ear.

Kei ran out of the room like a little girl.

_ Note #1: One of the children, Ayako, appears to be **SLIGHTLY** demented and enjoys scaring other people. What kind of little girl is she?!_

**Minakami Childcare Center: Main Room**

After Fuyuko slapped him out of his wits about 300 times, Kei was ready to do for more researching. It was noon, making the place he chose to be in a very bad place to be in.

"Again, no more children?" He exclaimed, looking around. "I thought Fuyuko said this place would be busy!"

He was proven wrong when a little boy in a green kimono tackled him.

"PLAAY WIITH MEEE!!!" the little boy exclaimed, shaking Kei's body.

"AARRGGH!!!" He pushed the boy away, making the little boy fall to the ground and disappear.

Suddenly, a little girl in a red kimono tackled Kei.

"NOOOO, PLAAY WIIITH MEEE!!!!" The little girl screeched with her high voice.

Kei pushed the little girl away also, making her disappear.

"What the heck?!"

Suddenly, two little girls in purple kimonos shook the man, scaring him with their looks.

"PLAAAY WITH USS!!!" both of the girls screeched.

"No!!" He pushed the little girls away, making one disappear and the other just fall to ground like a broken doll. "What else can happen?"

After the last word Kei had spoken, a group of children suddenly tackled Kei to the ground.

_Note#2: It seems most of the children here are severely neglected and are constantly asking for a playmate. I feel sorry for both the children **AND **parents. _

**Minakami Childcare Center: Closet **

Kei couldn't take it anymore. It has been only an hour and he already wants to go home. He was sitting in fetal position in a little closet, hiding from the little monsters.

"Dear god, if I don't make it through this…."

"Give me back my brother!" A little girl's voice was heard.

Kei looked next and saw a pale little girl in a crimson kimono sitting with her knees close to her chest. Eyes was glaring at Kei.

Things turned black for Kei.

_Note#3: A little girl, Chitose Tachibana, seems to be antisocial and tends to hide in the closets of this center. Not very good, especially since the girl in the doll room likes to pick on shy and antisocial people._

_Opinon: After what I seen after being in this building for nine hours…..this childcare center sucks and is filled with creepy children. Do not leave your kids here.  
_

_The attendant at the counter has a hot body though. Watch out for her face. _

_

* * *

_ _**A/N: Well, that was dumb LOL **_


	3. Kuze's House of Sleep

**_A/N: This chapter is different from the other ones so beware_**

**_

* * *

_**"So Uncle, how was your first day at the daycare?"

Kei glared at his younger niece and continued to drink his coffee. His first day of "researching" didn't go so well. He was scared half to death by little children. LITTLE CHILDREN. Terribly disappointing for a man his age, especially since he is not a father. He also had gotten fired from working at the daycare (although he managed to get Fuyuko's number, much to his suprise).

"Well Mio, it went certainingly fine. The children there were angels." Kei lied, trying to convince his stubborn niece.

Mio scoffed, "That's not what Mayu told me. She told me when she went there to visit Fuyuko after school, she saw Fuyuko trying to drag you out of the closet. She also said you were acting like a crying little girl."

Kei sipped more of his coffee, "So? Where is Mayu?"

"Helping out at the daycare like a good little girl should do."

Kei rolled his eyes, "Listen," he got up and grabbed his backpack. "I'll be home late today, so don't destroy anything in the house, alright?"

Mio scoffed and took a pot out. "Where are you going this time?"

"Mr. Takamine wants me to do research on Reika Kuze" he took another sip of his coffee.

"Reika Kuze?" She turned the nozzle on and water came out, filling the pot with water. "If you want to find her, go check out Kuze's House of Sleep."

Coffee was sprayed everywhere. "M-MIO!!!" he coughed. "That's a whorehouse! How do you know this?!"

"The question is how do you know what the place is?"

"......."

"Exactly."

**1:34 PM**

Kei nervously entered an old fashioned house. As he walked through the hallway, he came across a large door with two blind but topless women, which both pleased and horrified Kei, standing on opposite ends of the door. When Kei tried to enter, one of the women grabbed his hand with her needle-swarmed arms.

"Are you here for the ritual?" one of the women asked.

"It isn't until the moon is high up in the night sky." the other woman asked.

Kei winced as the lady continued to hold his hand. "U-Um, no. Please let me through or at least let my hand go!"

Both of the women "looked" at him.

"Well, I mean. You have very fine hands and the needles are a nice touch, very unique piercings but-"

"NO MAN IS ALLOWED HERE UNTIL NIGHTFALL!"

With that, they kicked the poor man out.

**6:21 PM**

"Who is it now?!"

In front of them is a woman. She had short hair and was wearing a very revealing blue shirt, tight, black, leather pants and white high-heels. Her face was covered in many layers of makeup and she had a fairly large chest. In her hand, she was holding a big backpack.

"Rei Kurosawa." she said in a highly feminine voice.

The topless women "looked" at each other.

"Rei..."

"Kurosawa...?"

"We have a maiden here with such a name?" They said in union.

She gulped, "Yes."

"Very well then." The huge door then slowly opened as the two women bowed. " You may go."

Rei bowed and walked through. Inside was a huge room with many women in traditional clothing talking with each other. As Rei continued to walk around, she noticed a blue tinted woman in a blue-and-white kimono talking with a woman in a red-and-black kimono with a mask covering her face. Rei smiled and walked over to the blue woman.

"...and while I was both happy to see him, I was also both slightly sad as his arrival ruin our surprise party for him!" The blue tinted woman said, her mouth being slightly covered by her hand.

The masked woman nodded in agreement. "I see. Something similar to that happened to me last week. I was practicing dancing and suddenly my brother came in and since he came in, my face became ruined!"

"Aw, you poor girl..."

Rei tapped on the blue woman a few times. "Reika? Reika Kuze?"

The woman turned away and squealed in excitement as she hugged Rei (much to Rei's suprise). "Oh my God?! Rei? Rei Kurosawa? I never thought I would ever see you here!!"

"Eh but you know. The big boss creating this tells us to."

"True." Reika giggled. "What are you here for?"

"Can't I visit a friend from work?"

Suddenly, there was a huge gong sound which caught everyone's attention (and apperently hurting Rei's ears).

"LADIES!!!" An elderly woman's voice was heard. "It is time to get ready for the ritual! Newcomers, I want you to follow Ms. Takigawa and I to the Blind Room. The rest of you, come with my daughter to the Dressing Room. Do you all understand?!"

After the annoucement, about 75% percent of the women went into a room, following a floating woman with long dark hair covering her body. The other 25% percent followed what seems to be a nervous woman while several black figures surrounding her down the stairs, into the basement. Rei was just standing there...by herself.

"YOU THERE!!"

Rei quickly turned around and saw one of the women guarding the door walking towards her, apperantly angry. "Who me?" Rei nervously asked.

"Yes you! What are you, newcomer or maiden?!"

"Well actually, I just came here-"

"NEWCOMER!! GO FOLLOW MISS TAKIGAWA AND MASTER KUZE!!"

"Huh?!"

The topless woman then picked Rei up and threw her down the stairs, nearly giving her a concussion.

"T...Thank you...."

**11:58 PM**

Rei felt slightly weird. She was wearing a very traditional kimono with her short hair in a little ponytail. She was given a blue fan and was told when she meets a man, she is to hide her face with the fan until they enter a room alone. Rei felt very afraid and nervous. How was she going to explain to her fiance about this? Rei looked around and saw dozens of men talking to many of the women, who were also in traditional kimonos and were hiding their faces. She even saw one couple go into a room alone together, looking at each other with suggestive looks. Rei felt like throwing up.

"Excuse me." a man's voice was heard.

Rei quickly took out her fan and held it close to her face. "E-Excuse me, I am sorry!" She turned and bowed her head.

The man chuckled, "No problem...now..." he sounded very.....suggestive... "Would you care to show me the good stuff?"

Rei looked up at the man's face, still hiding her own's. "I'm sorry but-" Rei stared at the man.

The man raised an eyebrow.

Rei cleared her voice. "Why yes..." Trying to sound all flirty (which obviously sounded slight bad). "...I have some good stuff for you...but I can't show it to you here...let's go somewhere...more **PRIVATE**..."

The man chuckled and ran off with Rei to a private room so Rei could show off her good stuff.

* * *

_Kei, that was so far the **NASTIEST** and **CRAZIEST **thing I've ever done in my life. Thank god, you came and took me away from there. I'm suprised no one saw us running out of the building. If you ever tell anyone about this, I swear to god...**I WILL RIP OFF YOUR MAN PARTS AND FEED THEM TO MIKU'S CAT!!!! **_

_PS. I got your damn notes, I hope your happy._

_Note#1: Reika Kuze works at the Kuze's House of Sleep to support her mother and father who are too ill to come out of their house._

_Note#2: In the Kuze's House of Sleep, she is known as the Sleeping Maiden due to getting most of the guys (and sometimes female)'s attentions. You may be at risk of getting a STD if you sleep with her._

_Note#3: Reika is size 35C. _

_Opinion: She is a very fun person to hang around with however....**AVOID SLEEPING WITH HER AT ALL COSTS!! THIS INCLUDES MALES AND FEMALES!!!**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**A/N: "Kei cringes in fear of Reika's boobs." He had to get a woman to do his job. How sad. **_

_**Would it kill you to review at least once, people?  
**_


	4. Haibara Household

**_I couldn't decide who to use for research so I chose a spoilerish one. Beware of this one._**

**_

* * *

_**

"So, I heard you had to get that Kurosawa woman to do that job at Kuze's?" Mayu asked as she sipped her tea.

Kei glared at her and continued washing the dishes. "Yeah, so? It was an emergency....Mr. Takamine wasn't so happy of the idea of Rei helping me."

"It's not like it was your idea, it was the author's idea."

"........" He turned on the water. "Is Mio still sleeping?"

"Yeah." Mayu drank the last of her tea and placed the cup near the sink where Kei was at. "Should I wake her up?"

"Go right ahead. I don't want her to become a lazy ass like her father." He turned off the water and wiped his hands with a towel. "I'm going to be home at 4'o'clock this time." He grabbed his black backpack and kissed Mayu on the forehead. "Make sure the house isn't destroyed when I'm back!"

"What are you doing this time?!" Mayu shouted at him as she grabbed a water bottle and took a sip.

"Babysitting the Haibara's kid! Wish me luck!" Kei shouted as he headed to the garage door.

Water was spraying everywhere when the name "Haibara" was mentioned.

**Haibara Household - Front Door**

"Are you Kei Amakura?" A young woman asked Kei as he entered into the Haibara House. She looked like she was in her late 20s. She had long brown hair and golden eyes glaring at Kei. She was wearing a red-and-black kimono that showed a little bit of her clevage.

Kei was slightly frightened.

"Um...yes." He gulped. "I'm here to look after Ayako?" _And to find research about her...._ he thought.

The woman grinned. "Oh so you are You's friend?"

"Why yes...."

"I see..." she stuck out her hand. "I am Sakuya Haibara."

Kei grinned and shook her hand. "You are his wife?"

"_..._you can say that..."

Kei raised an eyebrow. "Um, what do you-"

"-Listen, I can't talk right now. I have to leave for Kuze's and I'm really glad that you are here since that Daycare is closed for today. My brother will be here at around 4'o'clock and that will be the time you could leave. It was nice meeting you, really." She soon left.

Kei stood there thinking. "Now that she mentioned it, You would always talk about his sister. Her name was Saku-"

Kei became horrified and nearly gagged at the thought.

_ Note #1: It appears that Ayako is a child born from incest. I really fail to believe my friend, You, would commit a taboo like that_....._no wonder that little girl was so mental...._

_PS: Remind me to remove this note as soon as I got home._

**Haibara Household - Kitchen**

Kei walked around the house, looking for Ayako. Before he started looking for her, he made sure all the knifes, scissors and other pointy objects were out of reach.

"Ayako? Ayako, are you here?!" He called out as he continued to walk around. "Ayako, don't be afraid! I am here not to hurt you!"

Suddenly Kei felt a sudden pressure on his back.

"Hii......." A little girl whispered in his ear.

Frightened, Kei shook the girl away from him and backed up a little. On the ground in front of Kei was a little girl with long black hair with golden eyes. She looked somewhat 10-12 years old and was wearing a brown dress. She was smiling evilly at Kei.

"Are you Ayako?"

The little girl laughed. "What if I am? Father said that if stranger asked for your identity..."

".....what?"

She grabbed a pair of old rusty scissors, which suddenly appeared in front of her. "Stab him with a rusty pair of scissors so he can get sick and die ugly."

Kei's eye twitched. "Listen, I am not stranger. I am your father's friend and he asked me to take care of you while he's gone." He gulped. "You have dolls, don't you?"

Ayako nodded.

"Why won't you show me a couple of them!? I would like to see them!" He exclaimed. _Hehe, this is like taking care of Mio and Mayu when they were 5...._

"Ok!" Ayako shouted with glee. "But first, let me turn off the stove."

"Ok, go turn off- What stove?!" He ran over to the stove. A pot was on top of the fire on the stove. "Your mother let you use the stove when you're home alone?! How dangerous!" He turned off the stove and took off the lid of the pot. "What are you making anyway?!" He looked inside.

Ayako giggled. "Something pretty...."

Kei quickly closed the lid and almost gagged at the sight of what was in the pot.

_Note #2: This girl seems to be demented alright. She apparently thinks that torn off body parts and smashed bugs are "pretty". I looked at one of her creations....._

_I am glad to still have my Manhood. _

**Haibara Household - Ayako's room**

**K**ei continued to worry about the sight of Ayako's room as Ayako continued to drag him. Was it going to be something disturbing? Are there going to be dead bodies hanging from the ceiling or bloody handprints on the wall from her previous victims?! Oh, how could a father allow a girl to like this kind of stuff with no warnings? Kei closed his eyes and gulped, ignoring the little girl's evil laughter. If today was the day he was going to pass on, he wanted to at least tell Mio and Mayu the author's starting to run out of ideas of what to say and that she's getting annoyed right now.

Ayako soon let go of Kei's hand and opened the door. "We're here......."

Kei opened one eye and became shocked at the appearance of the room: The walls were painted yellow and were a little dirty; her bed was fixed with no traces of any human fluid on it, there was a shelf with a little worn out folding screens blocking the sight of it, and no human parts, and there was a rotating yellow lamp with a dim light, making the room a little dark. Kei was reileved.

"Would you want to see the doll Papa just got me a week ago?" Ayako asked childishly as she went into the room and walked to her bed.

Kei slowly walked in and looked around in the room. No signs of any weirdness going on. _Hm.. strange...I expect to at least something odd here...._

Suddenly someone grabbed his shoulder.

"AAAAAHH!!!!!" he pushed the object away and noticed it was a hanging mannequin's arm."An.....arm..??"

He looked up at the ceiling and saw several mannequin arms hanging from the ceiling, some apparently moving as if it was real.

Kei almost passed out when suddenly someone tugged on his hair. "Ow, what Aya- WHAT THE?!"

In Ayako's arms was a torso of a doll. It looked as if its limbs and head were ripped off. "Isn't it pretty??" Ayako asked Kei, shoving the torso into his face. He saw traces of blood on it. "Papa got it for me and told me to make it look pretty!"

Things then turned black.

_Note #3: When Ayako is not looking at ripped human limbs, dead bugs, rotten meat....she teas off doll limbs. Sounds like Shizue in her depression years.. _

**Haibara Household - You's room**

Kei soon woke up with a pain in his head feeling like a huge hangover. He looked around and saw he isn't in Ayako's room anymore. He looked around and saw a picture of a man and a woman carrying a baby in her arms, all looking happy. Kei smiled at the picture. "That must be You as a baby..."

"That is Ayako, you dumbell." said a man's voice.

Kei jumped and saw a man coming in the room through the door. He had short black hair and dark eyes. He looked like he was around the same age as Kei and was wearing a black coat with a with shirt and black pants. He looked quite serious.

"Uh, hi You." Kei said sheepishly as he sat up. "Back from work already?"

You sat on the bed. "Father let me off early in case a certain idiot can't handle looking after a young girl."

"......hey!"

You smiled. "I could've called you a cowardly asshole, couldn't I?"

"........"

"You don't have to stay here you know." You said as he got up from the bed. "Since I'm here, you could go home if you want."

_ Nice way of saying Get Out... _"Alright then..." Kei got off the bed. "It was nice meeting um....your wife and daughter and all so-"

"Check your pants. Ayako has a habit stealing men's manhoods."

_Note #4: Although Ayako did look cute as a baby, she is a perv._

_Opinion: GIRL IS PSYCHO!! THINK TWICE BEFORE MEETING THIS GIRL!! I INTERVIEWED A GIRL, MADOKA TSUKIMORI, AND SHE SAID THAT SHE LIVED THROUGH ABOUT 5 MONTHS OF HELL LIVING NEAR THIS CRAZY CHICK!!! Plus she steals manhoods. **MANHOODS**!! If you are a man, you should stay away from this girl, seriously....._

_Who the hell writes the shit we say and act?_

_

* * *

A/N: People I lised here are in the series....just in FF4 if you haven't heard of it. Most of the stuff about Ayako isn't true though. You try to find out which info. is and isn't true, I'm not saying shit.  
_


	5. Secret Mission pt1

**_a/n: Decided to make this mission have two parts. Enjoy part one._**

**_

* * *

_**"Wow uncle, nice story."

"I'm serious Mio!!"

Kei and Mio were at the dinner table talking as Mayu was preparing for dinner. It had been only 2 days already, and Kei was still traumatized after looking after Ayako in the last chapter. Mio snickered at the experience that Kei had with Ayako, thinking it was some story he made up. Mayu, while at the sink washing some vegetables, believed only some of the stuff that Kei has stated.

"Uncle Kei..." Mayu was chopping vegetables. "I believe you and all, but I don't believe that Ayako is the daughter of You AND his sister....I think you're being paranoid."

Kei looked at Mayu. "You think I'm lying?"

"Mom wouldn't like it if you were lying to her only daughters." Mio was grinning, trying to hold back laughter.

Mayu rolled her eyes and gave a metal bowl to Mio.

"What is this for?"

"Go scoop about 3-4 small bowls of rice."

Mio rolled her eyes and left the kitchen. As Mayu kept chopping the vegetables, Kei sat at table thinking. Thinking and thinking about-

"Uncle Kei.." Mayu placed the vegetables into a boiling pot and washed her hands.

Kei made a face, distracted by Mayu's voice. "Yes Mayu?"

"I'm getting worried about this "job". Shouldn't you go look for another one?"

"...and what, ruin the plot?"

Mayu blinked.

_Thud. CRASH!!_

"AW DAMMIT!!" Grains of rice were heard falling to the ground as our favorite Remaining fell to the ground.

Mayu sighed and ran out of the kitchen. "Mio!! What did you do now?!"

Kei rolled his eyes and looked at his watch. 6:32 pm. He sighed and leaned back into his chair, trying to forget what had happened in the last chapter. As a few seconds passed, he was finally able to get rid of the creepy annoying laughter of that demented girl. He was then finally at peace when suddenly...

**_RING!! RING!!! RING!!!!_**

...his phone was screaming "Ring!!" many times. Kei groaned as he walked over to the counter.

"Hello?" he asked in annoyance as he answered the phone. "Mr. Takamine, its almost 7 pm. WHAT!? I AM NOT RISKING MY-Yes, I want to keep the job but- ......ok, ok ,ok! I'll go over to the place right now.." Kei then raised an eyebrow. ".....is that Tomoe? ...The Fatal Frame one! ...The first one...Why is she screaming, "Hell yes! Hell yes! Hell fu-" Hello?"

Kei slammed the phone down before leaving out the front door, of course without forgetting to get his trusty black backpack. Just then, Mio and Mayu were coming back into the kitchen, a grumpy look on Mio's face.

"I asked you to get me three or four scoops. You knocked the entire bag over, how is that possible?"

"It's called an accident."

"You done this many times, how can this-" Mayu was sniffing the air. "-do you smell something?"

".........."

They stared at the pot at the blazing stove. A bad smell and foam were coming out of it as the pot looked as if it was going to explode.

"AW SHI-"

--

Kei walked into a large building. As he walked in, he wrote a will stating what will happen to his nieces, property and...other stuff if he were to ever die. By accepting Mr. Takamine's request, he was both risking his life and......

...well, keeping his "innocence".

It took some time for Kei to realize that he was in fact in a hair salon. Why would his victim be in a hair salon? She was so confusing sometimes....

"Excuse me."

Kei jumped and turned around, seeing a woman stripped naked with only her hair covering only certain parts of her body. Kei was slightly aroused.

"We do not allow any wanderers around here unless they're asking to get their hair done." She somehow held a pair of scissors with her hair covered hands. "Do you want your hair done?"

Kei gulped. "Um no but-"

"TENGAI!!!"

A man with white hair wearing a bloodied kimono and a white mask "looked" at the woman and Kei. A bloodied cleaver can be clearly seen in his hand.

"-no, I mean! I don't want one, but I'm forced to get one by my nieces."

The woman raised an eyebrow and offered Kei a seat. "Sit down." she muttered quite harshly.

Kei gulped and sat in the chair. The woman then wrapped a long cloth around his neck, covering his entire body.

"Stay here."

The woman went to the back of the building. Kei looked around and saw his victim in the store. Kei hid his face away from the victim, hoping she wouldn't see him; luckily, she didn't. Kei continued to look at her and noticed she was doing something kind of strange....

_Note #1: She seems to enter random hair salons to collect hair......from people she doesn't even know!! I think she uses them to pin up on the wall. I knew she was psycho but not this psycho......no wonder her hair didn't seem to change in the past hundred years. _

---

Kei grumbled as he walked into another building. He had to pay $25 to for an exact haircut like his. TWENTY-FIVE DOLLARS FOR HIS HAIR TO STAY THE SAME!! What a waste of money...

It took a few moments for Kei to realize he was in a women's clothing store. He looked away and saw many women everywhere. No men. He blushed and continued walking around, looking for the person he was "researching" when suddenly...

"Hey you!" Someone tapped his shoulder. " What are you doing here?! You can't be here just by yourself if you don't want people to think you're gay!"

Kei turned around and saw a girl in her late teens in a uniform. Her hair was short, although it was kept a little longer in the front and her face had a mad expression on it, like Mio's.

Kei scratched his head. "Well, I- you see- wait." Kei raised an eye brow. "Aren't you Mio and Mayu's cousin? What was it....Miyuki?"

"Mi_saki_!" she crossed her arms. "Why are you here?"

"..I was sent here cause of a psycho girl. Why are _you_ here?!"

"I work here!!"

"...oh.."

Misaki glared at him. "Listen, if you don't want any rumors spreading, you should leave now."

"Or else what?"

Misaki slapped her forehead. "Alright...you leave me no choose..."

"Oh, what are you going to do?"He chuckled.

She smiled. "This." She ripped up her sleeves a little and left her shirt a little open, showing some cleavage. Kei was strangely arroused.

"What are you-"

"OH HELP HELP!!!" Kei jumped as Misaki screamed suddenly. Women were looking at the two with strange and concerned looks. "ANYONE PLEASE HELP!! THIS MAN-" Misaki pointed at Kei while fake tears came rolling down her cheeks. "-TRIED TO TAKE ME TO HIS PLACE WHERE HE WAS GOING TO DO BAD THINGS TO MY "JUICY TIGHT ASS"!!!!"

"WHAT I SAY NO SUCH THING!!" Kei exclaimed, trying to protect his ass.

Despite what Kei stated, a stampede of women were running towards Kei, including his victim. Kei had no choose but to abort.

_Note #2: Mission aborted. Was seen by victim. Will try again later._


	6. FF4 Trio Interview: Ruka

_**Been a while since I updated, haha. Hoe you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

**_

It has been days since that "sexual assault" incident with Misaki and Kei. Kei did get sent to jail but luckily a "good" policeman, Choushiro Kirishima, busted his ass out before a bad man was able to do things to his hot ass.

Dang, I think that was too much information.

It was a Thursday morning and Kei was lying in bed taking a good nap. Mio and Mayu were at school and Takamine didn't call him at all this past week. Some could say it was his "vacation"; others say it had to be good to be tru-

_**RING!! RING!!**_

Opps.

"Urrgggh…" Kei reached for the phone near his bed, not knowing where his hand was. He grabbed a glass of water and held it to his head. "Heellloo? Hello?" He tipped the glass over. "Hell—"

Suddenly, his shirt got wet.

"Son of a bitch!" he exclaimed as the wet spot got bigger and bigger. He slammed the cup down and grabbed the ringing phone near the lamp. "HELLO?! Oh hello Mr. Takamine. Hm? Another assignment?? But it's only—" He took a look at the clock.

**12:52 PM**

"…almost 1 in the afternoon…Am I busy? Well, I was taking a nap and—what, you want me to what? Did you not hear what happened last week? I got sent to jail for "assaulting" this girl and if I—yeah but—no but—I don't even know where to—….fine…" He slammed the phone down on the table and fell back into his pillow, letting out a huge groan.

Today's the end of his so-called "vacation".

* * *

Kei got out of his car, his trusty backpack once again on his back. His mission now is to interview the three main girls who starred in the most recent game of our beloved series; Ruka Minazuki, the most important girl who looks like a foreigner; Misaki Asou, the 2nd most important girl and a relative to Mio and Mayu; and Madoka Tsukimori, the girl no one cares about. He was told the girls were on a field trip around the area near he lived so it would be a good opportunity to interview them, but he had no idea who they were—

Suddenly, someone tapped his shoulder.

Kei turned around. "Hello? Who's ther—"

_Slap! _

Kei grabbed his red cheek and looked at the girl who just slapped him: it was the same girl from the last chapter, only this time she was wearing an open black dress and a transparent white shirt with gray heels. She still has that mad expression on her face.

"It's you again. You looking for little girls?" she asked with a smirk.

Kei glared at the girl, trying to hold in his anger. "Shut up, that was your fault I got sent to jail."

"You were checking" she made a motion as if she was showing her hot body to a stranger. "all of this out."

"MIKANA, HOW COULD YOU—"

"It's Misaki, get it right!"

"…."

"Hey Misaki!!" Some girls ran toward the two and looked at Kei with stars in their eyes. Kei and Misaki had bewildered looks on their faces.

"Misaki, who's the guy?" The girl with short brown hair asked, worry in her voice. "Do you know him?"

"He's freaking hot!!" The girl with long, straight black hair asked as she stared at the guy. "Are you single?!"

"Is he your new boyfriend?!" The girl with light brown curly hair asked, staring at Misaki. "How old is he?!"

Misaki looked at the three. "Tomoe, Madoka, Marie…this guy" she patted Kei's back hard, hurting him a little. "this guy is psycho, stay away from him."

The three looked at Kei with awe in their eyes, making him panic a little.

"Ok, you three….stay away…" he backed away a little. "I don't need three horny high school girls to crowd me and—"

Suddenly he tripped over Misaki's leg and fell_ right_ on top of her, making an awkward moment; the two blushed as hell.

"Uh…" Kei looked at Misaki with confusion.

"…." Misaki just stared at the guy.

"AAAAAHHHH!!!!!" The group of people turned their heads to see a random female teacher running up to the group, her face red as hell. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" She picked Kei up with his shirt and glared at him with piercing eyes.

"N-No, it isn't what it looks like—"

"Can it! I met guys like you before so don't play with me! You like picking on little girls, do you?!"

"W-WHAT?!" It was Chapter 5 all over again. "No, I have no interest in that slut over there!"

Misaki looked offended. "Hey!"

"Oh?" The teacher looked at Kei with wonder. "Why were you on top of her?"

"…." He pushed the teacher away and ran off.

"Hey!!" She shouted at the man running away like a little girl. "If I see you again, I'll beat your ass!" She walked away, looking all pissy.

It was silent between everyone for a while….

Suddenly, the girl with long black hair looked at Misaki with excitement in her eyes. "How did that feel having a big, handsome man laying on top of you?"

Everyone looked at the girl with shock expressions on their face.

"Shut up Tomoe."

* * *

Kei leaned against a tree, panting for air. He cannot believe what he just did, or what he "accidentally" did. _I can't believe I laid on top of a girl! That felt kind of good…_Realizing what he was thinking he shook his head._ What the hell am I thinking?!_

Suddenly, someone tapped on his shoulder.

"Don't hurt me!" Kei exclaimed as he turned around. He did not receive what he was expecting however.

Behind him was a girl with short brown hair, her bangs parted to the left. Her outfit was a yellow, lacey dress that seemed kind of tight as her bosoms could be seen. She was wearing brown leggings with brown heels.

"Are you ok?" she asked with concern, although her face seemed to have no expression.

Kei looked at the girl with wonder. She looks like one of those foreign people he sees sometimes…maybe she's one of the girl's he's looking for? "What's your name?"

The girl looked at the guy with wonder. "Ruka Minazuki, but why do you—"

"I work with Mr. Takamine and he sent me to interview you and two girls for your opinion on showing up in Fatal Frame 4!"

"Is that so…" she thought for a bit. "All right, I guess I could spare a few minutes with you as long as Ms. Shiono isn't around."

"Ms. Shiono? Is she your teacher?"

Ruka nodded. "She kind of went mad after her boyfriend broke up with her. Now she thinks every guy is a sexual predator."

* * *

_Opinion on Ruka: She's a nice girl and all…her answers for the interview sounded kinda bland however. She seems to be somewhat of a bored person but its rumored she's a poetic person. Remind self to try to talk to her more often…also, she claims she's Japanese…I think she's only half however…maybe that's why her parents broke up…?_

_Also, that teacher who assaulted me: She's freaking psycho. No wonder they put her in the game as a psycho person._


	7. DCB Interview: Mio, Mayu, and Sae

_**Did you guys miss this story? No? That's what I thought.**_

_**Well, too bad. I'm going to start updating anyway so deal.**_

* * *

Kei waited patiently in his comfy chair as he waited for his nieces to come home from their who-knows-how-long trip. After Mio and Mayu were called in for a new remake on their game, Kei has been feeling pretty lonely since it was the only three of them in his small house. As they were off working on their remake, Kei has been working more and more on his "researching" job and has gotten into some crazy situations that the author made up for her two years of inactivity.

Wait, was she not supposed to reveal that?

Waiting impatiently, he decides to look through his list of items Junsei has ordered him to do. So far, he has explored the legendary trademarks of Himuro Mansion and Rougetsu Island, discovering some DISTURBING secrets no man should ever know. He also stalked—err, I mean studied some certain spirits, specifically the ones that came from Minakami village, and learned that they were training new moves to use on his young niece for the remake. He nearly got into some trouble at some points but there's always someone to help him out in some way. It's nice having friends all over the place!

_CLICK_

Kei's ears perked up a bit as he heard the door opening. Kei waited in anticipation as he watches the door swing open, happy that his nieces have finally come home.

"UNCLE, WE'RE BACK!" Mio exclaimed in her strange new British-accented voice. She was wearing a long, white turtleneck with black knee socks, shades covering her eyes. Mayu was right behind her, wearing an outfit similar to her twin sister but it was a pink turtleneck with white knee socks. She had a pretty annoyed look at her sister as she was the one who had to carry most of the luggage, including Mio's.

Kei's eye twitched, remembering why he was so happy the day they left. "Oh…how I missed you two.." He said so unenthusiastically, putting his notes away.

Mayu dropped everything to the ground as she gasped for air. "You sound like you aren't happy to see us." Mayu muttered as she leaned against one of Mio's luggage.

"Yeah, what's with you?" Mio was nearby taking her shoes off before sitting on one of Mayu's suitcases. "I thought after like two or three years, you would just JUMPING for joy after just looking at us."

_I was jumping for joy when you two finally left this place. _Kei thought as he looked back at his to-do list. "How was recasting for the second game this time?"

Mio and Mayu groaned, not wanting to relive their experiences again. "It was so tiresome! Because this is for the Wii platform, they wanted to add a few more features to make it similar to the fourth game!" Mio exclaimed as she crossed her legs. "They also made me redo my 'supposedly girly' run into an EVEN more girly run. It was horrible, I tell you. It's like they made me into more of a girly character than I already am!"

Mayu sat down next to Mio after she caught her breath. "They made _me_ into some kind of crazy, creepily obsessed person…like some kind of _yandere_? Do you know how demeaning and humiliating that made me feel?"

"To be honest Mayu, you being a little creep is nothing new. You've always been a creep."

Mayu looked at her sister's face with a dejected look before looking at the ground, feeling defeated.

Kei didn't look away, paying more attention to his to-do list. "That's nice, you two."

Mio grumbled, angry at how their uncle seemed to be ignoring them. "Are you going to even question why the both of us have British accents? It's a funny story, really—"

Kei looked at them with an annoyed stare. "Look, I'm more concerned at why you two look so…" he eyed them up and down, trying to come up something that doesn't seem so…pedophilic. "…visually appealing than you guys looked a few years ago, but whether you two merely aged or got plastic surgery, I don't really want to know."

"Well, we—"Mayu started to explain before Mio covered her mouth with her hand.

Kei sighed as he stared down at his slip of paper. It seemed that everything on the list was done except for three items:

_-Interview the three female members of the MLE cast: __**Ruka Minazuki**__**, Misaki Asou, **__and__** Madoka Tsukimori.**_

_-Interview the main DCB cast, __**Mio and Mayu Amakura**__, as well as DCB's main villain, __**Sae Kurosawa**__, with the following questions:…_

The man stared at the paper for a while before staring back at his two nieces, who were staring back at him. He cracked an eerie smile on his face, creeping out the twins to the point they were hugging each other for comfort.

"Do you two want to help me out with something?" he asked creepily. The twins were shaking with fear, never seeing this side of their uncle before.

* * *

"I don't see the point in this interview, Uncle." Mio muttered as she sat in one of the spots of the sofa. Mayu was sitting next to her, looking as if she wants to sleep right in the spot. "All we did was acted out the how we did when the original games came out."

Kei was staring down at the pieces of paper he had prepared as the three of them were waiting for a certain spirit to come by. "I don't want to do this interview either but it's what Takamine asked me to do." Kei looked away, his face turning red. "Plus, I don't want to face Misaki after what happened in the last two chapters..."

Mayu and Mio both snickered at the thought of the incident, greatly embarrassing and irritating the man.

"You guys…" Kei whined as he covered his face with his hands in shame. He wanted to change the subject as soon as possible. "When is that Kurosawa girl going to get here?"

Mayu made a small and obviously fake chuckle. "Haha…funny thing about that…You see, in order to get the element of fear across in this remake, Sae decided it was necessary to actually possess me as we were casting and—"

Stopping mid-sentence, Mayu stopped speaking as she fell over in her seat, greatly frightening her uncle. Mio, on the other hand, stared at what was going on with Mayu, completely uninterested in what was going on. After a few minutes, Mayu stood back and let out a loud and creepy crackle, scaring the shit out of Kei. He had never seen this side of Mayu before.

"Don't worry." Mio shouted, trying to get the message to her uncle. "This always happens whenever we're finished with filming!"

Kei made a shocked face. "WHAT?"

As soon as they know it, a ghastly girl in white came out of Mayu's back, making Mayu fall back into her spot on the couch. The girl stretched her arms out, relieved to be out of that girl's body.

"Ahh…it's been so long since I've been outside…" the girl muttered, stretching her back. Kei was too distracted by the blood splatters on her kimono to even listen to what she had said.

Mio, who was busy fanning her unconscious sister, felt it was necessary for the two to have a proper introduction. "Uncle, this is Sae. She's the main spirit of the game." Mio stated as she held a hand to Sae. She moved her hand towards Kei's horrified face. "Sae, this is my Uncle, Kei. He's one of the main characters of the third game."

Sae happily waved at the man. "HIIIIIII, it's been SUCH a thrill working with your nieces." She sat down on the couch, next to her unconscious host. "Especially Mayu. Oh my gosh, that girl reminds me so much of me towards my twin sister…well, she wasn't as obsessed as I was with my sister but her little "no-homo" crush on Mio is SOOOOOOOO cute!"

Mio stopped fanning her sister to cover her face in shame, not paying attention to her uncle's growing horrified expression. "Damn it Sae…"

After staring at Sae for a bit, Kei finally decided to look down on his questions to begin asking. "A-Alright then…Mio and Mayu, how did it feel to work with the cast from the original game?"

"Strange…replaced members…really aggressive…" Mayu muttered in her sleep.

Mio cleared her throat. "What Mayu is trying to say is that it felt kind of strange working with them ESPECIALLY since some of the ghosts had to replaced due to…issues." Mio frowned. "They weren't very nice either. It felt they were actually TRYING to kill us."

"It's a nice improvement, though!" Sae cheerfully said as she played with Mayu's hair. "Some of the ghosts in the original games were complete pansies."

Mio looked away. "You're one to talk." She muttered under her breath.

Kei took down some notes, an uncomfortable look on his face. "Right…" He took a deep breath before asking his next question. He felt like he was going to regret asking this question. "Sae, how did it feel going through the same, exact events from the original game? You know, the whole tragic backstory?"

Sae gave a very happy but creepy smile. "Oh you know, it's nice remembering your whole childhood, even though I had no friends…" Her smile was getting smaller and smaller as she spoke. "…my best friend and mother both committed suicide… my own father was desperate to the point of using both my sister and I as sacrifices… I had no friends…"

Kei raised an eyebrow. "So going through that whole Yae drama for the second time was just a breeze?"

At that moment, Mio started to regret being born in this family.

Sae's small smile turned into an intense frown, obviously pissed at Kei. "_**What did you say about my sister?**_"

At the moment, Kei started to regret his whole life.

* * *

_Notes: It seemed that the company had a fallout with a couple of the original cast members and had to be replaced for this remake. As stated by…well Mayu, the replacements were known to be completely aggressive and meaner than the originals, which gave both Mio and the players a tough time to fight against. _

_While it didn't happen in the original casting of the game, Sae seems to have taken refuge in Mayu's body as a result of the remake casting and decides to live here with us…I don't know what to tell you to be honest but I'm absolutely terrified. I feel like I can't do anything in this house anymore without feeling Sae's presence around me._

_I heard the new costumes weren't so nice as they were in the original. Mio and Mayu were wearing one of their available outfits when they came into the house and looked rather…visually appealing. They also refused as to why they now look so different than they used to look when they left years ago…I mean, we don't even age in this universe unless the companies demand it. I think its rather ridiculous they would up their appearances like that. The girls also gained British accents. Like they weren't strange enough already._

_According to Mayu, they also made her into a complete yandere in one of the two new endings. To be honest, I wasn't surprised at all._

* * *

**_Kei is a horrible uncle. But then again, Mio and Mayu (mostly Mio) are horrible nieces so they fit well in hand and hand together._**


End file.
